


We're here for you

by Crazyk422



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: "Enemies" to Friends to Lovers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breakfast in Bed, Car Accident, Car Accidents, Character Death, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut?, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Feeling Bad, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fluff, Food, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, GIVE IT TIME, Getting to Know Each Other, Hamilsquad, I can't write for the life of me, I'm trying here, Innuendos?, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lazy Days, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Food, Missing someone, Modern Era, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Netflix and Chill, Nightmares, OC character - Freeform, Polgamy, Politeness, Poly!Hamilsquad, Polyamory, Sad, Sad times, Sisters, Sleepy Cuddles, Tough Day, Work In Progress, artist, briefly mentioned characters, considered family, cringy?, future relationship, hard times, like sisters, manners, ruined work, working
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyk422/pseuds/Crazyk422
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan/ OC, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Stars





	1. E p i g r a p h

She has been through a lot. She also has not had the best of luck with relationships or feelings. After seeing her work ruined, it causes her day to go from okay to bad. She did not know that her friends decided they would come over to pick her up so they could go hangout. After meeting new people and having a night in with friends, she realized that her day was not as bad as it had seemed. After some time has passed new feelings arise but will she know how to handle this? Will she allow herself to understand what it is like to have someone or a small group of people love and care for her? What will happen when she is in a relationship? Will she continue to run away from love and be lonely forever? Or will she allow herself to have what she thought she would never be able to experience? Read to find out more. 


	2. Bad Day: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All she wanted to do was try and finish the sketches for her paintings' but not all things go the way we plan and this was definitely one of those times.

Seraphina walked down the hallway, lost in thought. She was wondering how she would finish the sketches for the paintings’. She was still debating on giving to her friends the paintings’ when she felt that something was off.

She noticed that the door to her art workspace was open.

She walked through the door to see that the room was trashed. She could not think of any reason on why someone would do this. She was too focused on the mess. When she remembered the paintings’ she put aside for her friends. She has yet to meet the famous Alex and Lafayette.

She walked closer to her desk to see that the paintings’ had red marks and were ripped. Tears began to gather in her eyes, though none fell. She knew that she could not stay in that room any longer. It was too much for her.

She walked out of the room, in the direction of her car so she could head back to her place.

-

Unknown to Seraphina, the person who had ruined all her work was still there, watching her.

"Not so tough now are you." They murmured.

-

Seraphina went back to her place as fast as she could.

Now it may seem like this should not be a big deal but to her it's the worst thing that could have happened.

The first painting was the Schuyler sisters, Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy. The second painting was Alexander, John, Lafayette, and Hercules. Seraphina had a couple sketch ideas that would be for her other friends, Thomas, James, and Aaron. Thomas and Alexander have heated arguments, at least from what Seraphina understands.

She had begun to sketch out a new painting that included everyone (minus Thomas, James, and Aaron.) All she had to do for this piece was paint, but it's ruined. She finally made it to her house.

She parked her car and headed inside.

After she entered her place, she set her bag on the table by the door along with her keys.

She closed her eyes and took a couple of long, deep breaths, to help calm her down a little bit.

She opened her eyes and headed towards her bedroom to change into a comfier set of clothes. She came out of her bedroom in some lazy clothes, a t-shirt and sweatpants.

She walked to her art room. The piano looked as if it was untouched for years.

She walked closer and closer, wiping off the excess dust, sitting down.

“It’s been such a long time since I played,” she thought.

She took a deep breath and began to play a song that seemed like it could break a person.

Seraphina began to play the piano. Her friends saw the state of her art room.

-

The Schyluer sisters, Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, (Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert Du Motier) Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan were walking towards Seraphina’s workspace. Everyone besides Lafayette and Alexander knew that she was most likely there. They wanted to show Alexander and Lafayette her work. The boys wanted to know her better seeing as the Schyluer sisters had a good friendship her. 

Alex thought that he was not going to like her. His boyfriends John, Hercules, and Lafayette (he has yet to meet Seraphina) all love her. He was tired of hearing how great and nice she is, blah, blah, blah. He knew he shouldn't be jealous of her. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous of the artist who could write poetry and was an "amazing artist" or so his boyfriends’ say. He knew that they loved him, as he loved them but sometimes jealousy and insecurities were a bitch.

They were laughing and talking.

As Angelica opened the door, all the laughter and talking stopped.

They walked further into the room. 

Angelica and Eliza couldn’t believe their eyes. Peggy didn’t know what to do. John, Lafayette, and Hercules were looking around, shocked by the sight. Alex didn’t understand why this happened but he had to admit he did feel a little bad for Seraphina.

"Oh my god, who would do this?" John asked out loud.

"Do you think she's seen this yet?" Eliza asked, Lafayette and Hercules thought the same thing but did not speak, they were so shocked.

"Ok let's see if she's at her house. If she isn’t, we'll split up and check the bookstore. If she isn’t at either place then we’ll see if she's at our house." Angelica told them.

Everyone but Alexander nodded. They girls were in one car and the guys were in another.

They parked their cars. They all rushed to get to Seraphina’s front door.

Hercules was about to knock when Angelica stopped him.

"Do you hear that?" Lafayette asked.

"It's music, a piano so it seems." Alexander crossed his arms.

Angelica sighed, "Yeah, which means she’s sad and upset, now we know she's seen what happened." Angelica brought a hand up to her forehead, she could feel she was getting a headache. The group besides Angelica, furrowed their brows in confusion.

John turned his head in Angelica’s direction. "How do you know she's sad if she’s playing the piano?"

Angelica shook her head. "It's not my story to tell. She's had a hard life and to help her through those tough times. She would do three things. She would read, write, and play music whether it was the piano or violin. She played the piano a lot more than usual when she was sad and upset." 

"But she always played the piano when we were younger. Oh." Peggy interrupted herself. She realized what that meant. She was pouting because she was feeling guilty. She did not know that this was the reason Seraphina played her instruments.

"Yes, when she began to stay at our house more often, right before she moved in with us. She played the piano, using it as a coping mechanism for her sadness. As time passed, she became much happier and she did not play as often but she would every now and then. It was because she knew the two of you enjoyed when she played. It made her happy knowing someone enjoyed when she played her music." Angelica finished explaining.

The group was silent not knowing what to say. "Does anyone have a key to get in?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah I have the spare key." Angelica said. She was rummaging through her bag, she found her keys.

She walked ahead of the group, unlocking the door.


	3. Bad Day: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Lafayette, Hercules, and Alexander have to do decide if they want to stay and eat at Seraphina's house. Will they stay and everyone gets to know each other better? Or will they leave? What happens when the guys learn more about their girl? It's going to be hard for Alexander to accept that he is now beginning to have feelings for his "enemy". Whats going to happen when they guys talk about how they feel about a certain someone? What happens when Alexander confronts a certain someone about their relationship between her and his boyfriends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I'll be doing semi different povs, it's going to be the same pov but different verions (I'm trying to do something a little different) so honestly it could be good or it could be bad, either way I hope you guys enjoy! I don't speak French so I'll be using google translate (not the best thing, I know) but it's all I got. :) 
> 
> Excuse me -> Pardon
> 
> Say such things -> dire de telles choses
> 
> How dare you -> comment oses-tu
> 
> You dare say these things -> tu oses dire ces choses
> 
> You need to leave now -> tu dois partir maintenant

After opening the door, the group walks into the artist’s small house.

"You guys can sit in the kitchen or in the living room, I'm gonna go check on her." Angelica dashes down the hallway to check if Seraphina was home.

Peggy and Eliza went to the kitchen, sitting at the dining table and the guys followed. It was silent for what seemed like an eternity.

They went on their phones. No one wanted to talk since they were uncomfortable and did not know what to do.

Eliza’s phone dinged, it was a message from her girlfriend, Maria. 

"Oh, I have to go Maria and I have a date in an hour so she's picking me up right now. Peggy, do you want Maria to drop you off at your place?" Eliza asked as she was gathering her things, Peggy nodded her head, gathering her things as well.

"Could you tell Seraphina we're sorry we couldn't stay, we had to leave, and we should have dinner or something soon. Sorry again, bye guys." Eliza apologized as she and Peggy were walking out of the kitchen.

When the two left, the guys were left in silence once more.

-

"Come on Ser, you have to come out and socialize." Angelica insisted, leaning against the door frame.

"No I don't. This is my house so that means I can do whatever I want." Seraphina sassed.

Angelica frowned with pursed lips, her shoulders drooping.

Seraphina stood up from the piano stool.

Before she could react, Angelica grabbed her arm hauling her out of the room. She dragged Seraphina down the hallway in the direction of the kitchen. Angelica was the first one to walk through the kitchen entrance. She still had a tight grip on Seraphina.

Angelica noticed the guys were the only ones there, sitting in silence. Angelica remembered that Eliza had a date with Maria and most likely took Peggy home.

"Would you like to stay for a late lunch/ early dinner?" Angelica asked the guys as she turned to check the time. The guys did not know what to say. 

"Hi, Angelica. You do recall that this is my house, right?" Seraphina asked with a hint of sarcasm while crossing her arms.

-

Alexander, Lafayette, John, and Hercules ended their conversation, before the two came into view.

When Alexander and Lafayette saw Seraphina they were enamored. They couldn't seem to take their eyes off of her, it was like love at first sight.

John and Hercules turned towards their boyfriends. They wanted to see if they felt the same way they did about the artist. It was then they realized they all have romantic feelings for Seraphina. The two were happy to see that they seemed to feel the same things that they feel for the artist.

Alexander was having a hard time with these new arising feelings. He still considers her the "enemy". He's only ever felt this way about his boyfriends. These new feelings for someone he barely knows is all so... weird and strange.

"Would you like to stay for a late lunch/ early dinner?" Angelica asked.

John, Lafayette, Hercules, and Alexander looked at each other. They didn't know what to say.

Seraphina interrupted, "Hi, Angelica. You do recall that this is my house, right?" Seraphina crossed her arms.

John and Hercules were not necessarily as shocked as Lafayette and Alexander were since they knew she could be... very sassy as well as sarcastic.

Alexander had to admit he had a bit more respect for his "enemy". He saw how she could be sassy and those who knew him knew he was fluent in sarcasm and sass. Anyone who could was sassy and sarcastic were fine in his book. He would never, ever, in a million years admit it but he hoped he could get to know her better.

-

"We should g-" Hercules began to say until John and Alexander interrupted and said, "No let us stay." John whined but the way Alexander said it made it clear he had different intentions for wanting to stay.

Seraphina turned towards the four. "Why?" she asked.

"We want to get to know you better." Lafayette said with an innocent smile.

"That's great. You guys go talk in the living room while I make dinner." Angelica told them.

"No, we'll make dinner and we can talk some other time." Seraphina waved her hand. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

"We can talk while we make dinner." Angelica smiled to herself. She turned to the fridge, she opened the freezer door, grabbing some chicken and veggies.

Seraphina sighed through her nose. "Fine. Although I don’t want to.” she murmured the last part.

While the girls were preparing the fixings for dinner. Angelica tried to involve Seraphina in a conversation with John, Lafayette, Hercules, and/ or Alexander. She wanted Seraphina to become friends with them. She knew how hard it was for Seraphina to make friends. Seraphina didn't have very many people to talk to. She has a few close friends and Seraphina's sort of friends with Hercules and John. Angelica was always worried about Seraphina. She wanted to make sure Seraphina would be okay after they graduated.

-  
John, Lafayette, Hercules, and Alexander were dreamily staring at Seraphina. The guys could have sworn they saw drool in the corner of John's mouth.

If you looked close enough you could see the hearts in their eyes. Although Alexander would never admit it. He was "analyzing" her, to better understand her, maybe find a weakness and use it against her. He thought the butterflies in his stomach were from what he would do if he found her weakness. They were not. He shook his head, deciding he would talk to her after dinner.

The girls put the chicken and veggies into one pan on low heat while they got started on the pasta.

"Could a couple of you guys bring the bowls and utensils to the table while we finish the last little bit of dinner?" Angelica asked the guys, stirring the chicken and veggies. 

Hercules and John stood up walking towards the counter. They grabbed the items and set the table.

While they grabbed the items, Lafayette observed Seraphina, focusing on her every movie.

When Hercules and John turned around Lafayette winked at the two.

The table was set and the food was almost ready.

"I'll drain the pasta. You go sit down." Angelica told Seraphina.

Seraphina rolled her eyes. "Yes mother." Seraphina grabbed some napkins and set them in the middle of the table.

She sat down, glancing around the table.

_'Something's missing.' _she thought.__

"Oh. We forgot drinks. I'm so sorry you guys." Seraphina walked towards the fridge, she opened the door. "I have water, juice, soda. I might have some wine somewhere."

"Water, please." Hercules answered.

"What kind of juice?" John asked, his cheeks had a hint of pink on them.

"Apple juice and orange juice."

"Apple juice, please." His cheeks changed to a bright red. Seraphina nodded.

"I'll have a glass of wine." Lafayette said.

"No!" The guys shouted. Lafayette groaned as he dramatically threw his arms onto the table.

"If I must, I will have a water." Lafayette sat upright. "No. No. A juice. Same as Johnny."

"Water." Alexander responded, not looking at her.

"Okay. Okay." She walked towards the cabinet she kept her cups in. "Does anyone want ice?" They all said yes.

Angelica served everyone while Seraphina got the drinks.

"Angelica?" The former hummed.

"What do you want to drink?" She set Hercules and Alexander's waters down.

"I'll have water." She set Lafayette and John's juices on the table. She went back to the counter to pour Angelica a glass of water and herself some juice.

They all ate while asking questions every now and then, Seraphina did not talk much during this time. She got to learn a bit more about Lafayette and Alexander during this time. She learned that Lafayette is still trying to understand English. She came to understand that Alexander is a sassy and sarcastic person and he could be quite moody. It takes time but at some point, John, Hercules, and Lafayette are able to get him to take a break from his work.

It's been about four hours since they arrived. They knew that they had to go home.

As they were saying their goodbyes, Seraphina walked out of the kitchen.

Alexander followed her. He thought now would be the best time to speak his mind.

"I don't know what you're trying to do but stay away from John, Lafayette, and Hercules." Alexander warned Seraphina.

She gave him a look of disbelief. She took a minute to collect herself before saying, "Pardon, stay away from your boyfriends. I do not know what you think is going on, but I do believe that I am friends with John and Hercules. I just met you and Lafayette today! And you have the audacity, THE AUDACITY to dire de telles choses to me! Comment oses-tu! After Angelica and I made food, tu oses dire ces choses. You need to leave. Tu dois partir maintenan, I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my house. I’m kindly asking you to leave my home, please go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for what Seraphina said in French.... again
> 
> Excuse me -> Pardon
> 
> Say such things -> dire de telles choses
> 
> How dare you -> comment oses-tu
> 
> You dare say these things -> tu oses dire ces choses
> 
> You need to leave now -> tu dois partir maintenant


	4. Bad Day: Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the "bad day" chapters, yaaaay! Alexander and Seraphina's relationship will be strained for a short amount of time, just you wait things will get better. Angelica, John, Hercules, and Lafayette are saying their farewell's for the day while Alexander is causing some trouble by talking (now there's a shocker).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translation
> 
> My friend -> Mon amie
> 
> Magnificent -> magnifique
> 
> Wonderful -> merveilleuse (feminine), merveilleux (masculine)

“Oh mon amie, this meal was magnifique and how you say... amuzing?” Lafayette was bouncing in his seat.

“Amazing” Hercules and John correct Lafayette. They were still sitting.

“Yes, yes. You two did merveilleuse.” Lafayette told Angelica. He stood up to help her. He grabbed the bowls and brought them to the sink.

Hercules brought the unoccupied glasses to the sink.

“Oh Lafayette, you’re too kind. So, what did you guys think of today? I know it wasn’t what we expected but it was still fun, right?” Angelica asked. She put soap on the sponge and began washing the dishes.

John taking a sip of his drink. Lafayette stood beside Angelica, helping her with the dishes.

“Yeah, it was-” Hercules began to say but he was interrupted by Seraphina raising her voice.

John, Hercules, Lafayette, and Angelica glanced at one another.

Angelica set the bowl down. She wiped her hands on a hand towel before she scurried towards the kitchen entrance; the guys did the same.

John, Lafayette, Hercules, and Angelica didn't hear the whole conversation. But they did hear the last little bit. “You need to leave and tu dois partir maintenant. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my house.”

-

Alexander glared at her. “That's fine.” He grumbled, grabbing his messenger bag off the table that was beside the door.

He slammed the door on his way out. He was standing beside the car waiting for his boyfriends. There was a slight chill in the air, he pulled his jacket closer around himself.

-

Hercules cleared his throat. “I think it’s time for us to go. We are sorry for whatever Alex may have said. We’ll make sure he apologizes.” John said to Seraphina.

The guys were gathering their belongings. They made a mental note to talk to Alexander later about his behavior.

A small smile tugged at the corner's of her mouth. “It’s ok, don’t worry about it.” Seraphina sighed, her shoulders sagged a bit. “Make sure if you ever bring him over. He's on his best behavior, you know I won’t tolerate anyone who disrespects me or anyone I care about.”

The guys nod in agreement. “We totally understand where you’re coming from.” Hercules said.

“Next time will definitely be better.” John said.

Seraphina smiled a little as she shook her head.

John, Lafayette, and Hercules were looking at her as if she hung the moon and stars.

-

Angelica took notice of the looks on their faces and knew that she must protect Seraphina at all costs. It's hard when Seraphina forms a tight-knit bond with someone and something happens. Seraphina has a hard enough time forming a friendship with people. It always hurts her in the end when something breaks that bond. Angelica doesn't want to see Seraphina hurt anymore. She feels that Seraphina deserves the world. Angelica always says that Seraphina is the most trusting and kind person she knows. And that anyone would be lucky to have gotten to know her. Angelica always tells her this when she's reminiscing about the past or if she's feeling down.

-

“You guys are right. You should start to head out, your dearest Alexander must be freezing.” Seraphina told Hercules, John, and Lafayette.

She walked in front of them so she could open the door.

They agreed knowing Alexander would have their heads if they took any longer. They remembered they have to talk to him about what had happened a few minutes ago.

The guys hugged Angelica and Seraphina, Lafayette kissed the latter on the check.

“Bye you guys. Be safe. Text us when you get home.” Seraphina told them while they were walking to their car.

She closed the door when they pulled out of the driveway.

-

"Finally, could you guys have taken any longer." Alexander was standing beside the car. John, Hercules, and Lafayette said nothing as they got in the car.

Hercules sat in the driver's seat. Lafayette sat in the passenger's seat. The two didn't acknowledge Alexander when he began to rant about something. They were too upset with him to listen. John would nod his head every now and then so Alexander would know that at least one of them was listening.

Alexander was quiet, for a few minutes. Alexander sighed, “Are you guys mad at me? You cannot be mad at me right. I did nothing wrong.”

“We want to know why Ser kicked you out. Did you say something you shouldn’t have?” Hercules asked. He glanced at Alexander in the rear-view mirror before looking back at the road.

“Oh, she even has a nickname, how nice.” Alexander murmured.

“Hey there’s no need to be rude. We need to know what happened. It's not good for anyone if we don’t resolve this. And you’re going to apologize the next time we see her.” Hercules insisted.

“What? Whyyy?” Alexander whined. His head bounced against the backseat. “Fine. I’ll apologi-I’ll apolog-I can’t, I can’t say it.”

“You can and you will say it Alexander.” Lafayette added, turning around to look at Alexander, who sat behind him.

“Okay, okay... I will apolo… gize." Alexander paused, gathering his thoughts, "I’ll apologize to her next time.” Alexander said, sounding defeated.

“Good. So, you won't be doing any work tonight-” Hercules began, Alexander interrupted.

“What! But I have an essay due ne-”

“You were not on your best behavior tonight. You know, I could always change it to you sleeping on the couch.” Hercules assured Alexander.

“Fine, okay.” Alexander agreed, it was best to agree instead of disagree with the boys. They made it to their house, a few minutes after the conversation ended.

John, Hercules, and Lafayette texted Seraphina. Letting her know they made it home, like they said they would before they left.

-

“We made it home” Hercules 9:43pm.

“Home” John 9:43pm.

“We are home” Lafayette 9:44pm.

“They made it home.” Seraphina told Angelica.

Seraphina was leaning against the counter. Angelica dried her hands on the hand towel beside the sink.

“That’s good. What did you think of Lafayette and Alexander?” Angelica asked Seraphina who was walking towards her art room.

The former tossed the hand towel onto the counter before following Seraphina.

Angelica sat down on the piano stool that was a few feet away from Seraphina’s desk.

Seraphina hummed while organizing her paint brushes and pencils that were scattered on her desk, “I thought Lafayette was such a doll, a charmer but also a sweetheart and Alexander, well he seemed... nice, at first? I could have sworn that he was glaring at me the whole time. Other than that, and our minor disagreement, I'd say everything went pretty well.”

Angelica nodded. “What exactly happened between you two? You got so mad you started to yell in French which I forgot you know. Anyway, you seemed mad earlier. What happened in the last 15 minutes that made you more... mellow?” Angelica asked, confused.

They looked at each other and giggled. After they calmed down, Seraphina replied, “I don’t know what to tell you."

She put brushes into her brush cup, collecting her thoughts.

She turned around, facing Angelica. "Are you gonna spend the night Angie?” Seraphina asked.

Angelica let out a soft yeah.

“Okay. You wanna call it a night? I mean it’s only... 10: 17pm.” Seraphina checked the time on her phone.

“Yeah, I have to go to the library early in the morning. I'm gonna see if they have any interesting books for my essay. It's due in two weeks and I haven't started.” Angelica replied.

Seraphina closed her eyes, shaking her head. “I hope you find what you need. Night Angie.”

“I'm gonna need it. Night Ser.” They hugged each other before they went to their rooms.

-

Seraphina was sleeping since it was still early dawn. She was heavily breathing. She was on the verge of panting, sweat was dripping down her forehead. It was always the same with nights like this.

She would toss and turn every now and then, clenching the sheets and whimpering. Everything felt like it was closing in on her. It was like that night but somehow this time, it seemed worse, much, much worse. The bright lights, along with the sirens began to fade, it went black.

She woke up, her eyes wide open.

She sat up trying to catch her breath.

She scooted towards her pillows. She had one hand on her chest, the other resting on her lap.

_“I have to take a shower,” _she thought out loud without realizing it.__

Seraphina got out of bed to brush her hair.

She opened her closet and grabbed her outfit, then she grabbed her deodorant, and perfume.

She went to her bathroom so she could take her shower. She did what she usually does to get ready for the day.

Angelica woke up about an hour later and got ready for the day. After Angelica got dressed, she walked out of her room. She walked towards Seraphina’s room, knocking on her door.

“Come in.” Seraphina said, already knowing who it was.

Angelica opened the door a bit and peeked her head through the opening. She wanted to make sure Seraphina was up before she left for the library.

She gave her a small smile. “Hey, you’re up. Why are you up?” Angelica frowned. She had an idea about why Seraphina was up now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations..... again
> 
> My friend -> Mon amie
> 
> Magnificent -> magnifique
> 
> Wonderful -> merveilleuse (feminine), merveilleux (masculine)


	5. Coffee Shop Apologies: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day. Alexander's going to apologize for his behavior and the things he said. Will they be friends? Or will Alexander still consider Seraphina the "enemy"? Guess you'll have to stay tuned to find out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the ages that I'm thinking of for the story. Hope it helps give you guys a better idea of certain things.   
> Ages:  
> Peggy, Alexander, and Maria are 21.  
> Lafayette, Aaron, Eliza, and John are 22.  
> Angelica, Seraphina, and Hercules are 23.  
> James (M.) and Thomas are 24. 
> 
> -
> 
> I'm not a 100% sure if libraries will actually email you to let you know that they have a book in stock but for the sake of the story this library will.
> 
> -
> 
> Coffee shop name is an original idea. 
> 
> The way the seats are is like the show F.R.I.E.N.D.S, if you've seen it you know, if not that's okay. I tried my best to explain it in this chapter. 
> 
> -
> 
> French translation:  
> My dear -> Mon Cher

“I had the same dream/ memory thing.” Seraphina told Angelica.

_‘Although it’s more like a nightmare’ _Seraphina thought.__

“About that night. I thought you said it wasn’t happening anymore... Do you think everything that happened last night was some sort of trigger?” Angelica asked Seraphina and she shrugged.

“Actually what I said was that the dreams weren’t happening as often. I don't know; I mean it happens sometimes and there is nothing that I can do. Today it was 10 times worse than usual.” She said as she began to cry and hiccup.

Angelica immediately pulled her into a hug. “It’s okay, it’s okay. You do not have to talk about it anymore if you do not want to, I know how tough it was for you. Breathe in and out.”

There was silence between the two giving Seraphina the time to catch her breath and calm down.

“Okay, okay. Are you feeling alright now? Are you gonna be okay today? We can stay here if you want.” Angelica asked. She wanted to make sure Seraphina’s okay.

Angelica cares about Seraphina, Peggy, and Eliza more than anything in this life. She wants them to be happy, even if that means choosing their happiness over hers. The Schuyler's consider Seraphina as one of their own.

“Yeah I’ll be fine. I am ready for what the day will bring me besides aren’t you going to the library soon. The library’s been open for like 15ish minutes. You go, we can meet up later. Can we do dinner again, to be honest it was kind of fun.” Seraphina chuckled.

Angelica’s phone dinged. She pulled her phone out of her purse. She checked her notifications, she saw she had an email from the library. They had a few different copies of the subject she was thinking of writing.

“They have the books I was interested in when I went to the library the other day.” Angelica got off Seraphina’s bed.

She pulled her car keys out of her purse. She walked out the door, going downstairs.

Seraphina grabbed her phone off of her nightstand. She followed Angelica making sure she made it to her car okay.

“See you later Angie, hope you find the book you need.” Seraphina told Angelica, while closing the front door.

Angelica waved at her from her car.

-

Seraphina put her forehead on the door, taking deep breaths trying not to cry again.

A few minutes had passed by and Seraphina felt a little better. She pushed herself off the door walking towards the kitchen in search of water.

She set her phone on the dining table before walking to the fridge.

She leaned against the counter, drinking her water. Her phone dinged.

She pushed herself off the counter, walking to the dining room table.

She picked up her phone to see it was a notification from the group chat with Peggy, Angelica, and Eliza.

-

(‘Schuyler Sisters’ chat) 

“Hey, Ser. How’s your morning?” Eliza 9: 34am.

“Wanna come with us to go to our fav coffee shop? 😊” Peggy 9: 35am.

Seraphina smiled and replied, “Sure, why not. When are you guys going to head over?” Seraphina 9: 37am.

“We’re heading over right now.” Peggy 9: 39am.

“Do you want us to pick you up now?” Eliza 9: 40am.

-

Seraphina ran upstairs to grab her purse. She went back downstairs, she sat on the last few stairs.

She was looking at her phone, shaking her head. She had a bright smile on her face. Although the Schuyler sisters are different from one another they are so in sync with each other.

-

“If you guys could. You don’t have to. I can drive over.” Seraphina 9: 43am.

“We’re already halfway there. On our way to you.” Eliza 9: 44am. “Okay.” Seraphina 9: 45am.

-

Seraphina was sitting on the stairs, watching a random episode of “The Office” as she waited for the two to arrive. She heard a car pull up in the driveway and a car horn.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Seraphina murmured as she locked the door.

“I’m here, I’m here. Let’s go.” Seraphina sat down in the backseat behind Eliza while Peggy was driving.

“Are you guys gonna try any of the new drinks? Or stick with your regular orders?” Seraphina asked the sisters.

“I’m definitely gonna stick with my regular order, I’m not so sure about Eliza. You guys remember, I tried one of their new drinks and it didn’t end well for me. I don’t think I’ll be trying a new drink any time soon.” Peggy answered.

They pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop.

“I’m gonna stick with my regular order too. I'm not in the mood for something else. For some reason I’ve been craving my regular order these last few weeks.” Eliza told Seraphina as they got out of the car.

Eliza pulled Seraphina off to the side. “Are you okay? You look like you’ve been crying.” Eliza asked Seraphina, concerned for her friend/ sister.

Seraphina nodded her head. “Yeah I’m fine, didn’t get much sleep I guess.”

Eliza tilted her head down. “Are you sure? If you want to leave early, all you have to do is let me know, okay? You know I’m here for you.” She smiled at Eliza's caring nature.

“I’m sure.” Eliza smiled back.

“Okay let’s go before-” Eliza tried to say when Peggy interrupted.

“You guys c’mon. You know I need my coffee to function.” Peggy yelled at the two when she noticed they stopped walking.

“We’re coming, we’re coming, you coffee hound.” Eliza and Seraphina yelled back. The latter murmured the last part.

Eliza overheard her and laughed. Eliza linked her arm in Seraphina's, walking towards the "coffee hound."

-

The three entered "Revo-Union Coffee Shop." RUCS for short. They ordered their drinks. They were able to find a nice seating area in the back of the shop.

Peggy was surveying the shop, as if she were looking for someone.

Eliza was checking her phone almost every other minute.

When the barista called their names, the two jumped out of their seats. They got their drinks, all three of their drinks, returning soon after.

Seraphina had been watching them for the last 20 minutes. She decided enough was enough. “Okay. What is going on here? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two are nervous and perhaps... waiting for someone. Is that it? Did Peggy get herself a significant other? Are you guys afraid I won't approve of them? C’mon you know I wouldn’t do such a thing.”

Peggy and Eliza immediately shook their heads. “No, no. That hasn't happened... yet. No, we asked some... people to come here and we weren’t entirely sure, if you would... be okay with them... being here.” Peggy explained, her voice wavering.

Seraphina furrowed her eyebrows.

“Who did you guys invite? Because I know Angelica is at the library trying to get started on her essay.” Seraphina was confused. She had no clue who Peggy and Eliza invited.

They were about to answer Seraphina but were interrupted.

“Mon cher! It is so good to see you and friends!” Lafayette exclaimed as he walked through the door. The girls watched as Lafayette ran to them... well Seraphina.

Peggy and Eliza stood up from the couch. They were going to give Lafayette a hug, but it seemed that Lafayette had other ideas.

He rushed to hug Seraphina who's sitting in a lounge chair. Even though Seraphina was watching Lafayette, she didn't expect him to hug her.

Her body was stiff and rigid. She tried to return the hug, it was a bit awkward, Lafayette didn't seem to mind.

Hercules and John were close behind Lafayette making it to the couch a few seconds later.

The two noticed that Lafayette was hugging Seraphina. While Peggy and Eliza were standing, watching the two exchange the awkward hug.

“Hey.” Peggy whispered, she opened her arms to hug Hercules then John.

Eliza smiled when John and Hercules came to hug her.

Alexander joined the rest of the group after he ordered their drinks.

“Hey! It’s good to see you again.” John said, glancing at Seraphina every few seconds.

“Even though it was a few hours ago.” Alexander mumbled, fiddling with the strap of his bag, waiting for everyone else to sit down.

“Come sit, sit. Someone has to have a couple of chairs. that we could use.” Eliza thought out loud.

“There’s lounge chairs on each side of the couch.” Hercules replied to her.

Eliza turned her head to see that there were in fact chairs on each side of the couch. “Oh... oops.” Eliza said putting her hands on her cheeks which were pink and leaning back into the chair.

“Uhhhh Eliza, you do know that you’re also sitting in a chair that’s on one of the sides of the couch, right?” Peggy asked Eliza, trying to not to embarrass her any further.

Eliza’s cheeks were now as red as a tomato. Everyone chuckled.

“Looks like you needed your coffee. See it’s a good thing I dragged you out of your house.” Peggy told Eliza, a big smile on her face.

Eliza turned her head and smacked her sister’s shoulder.

“Shut up Peggy.” Eliza murmured, drinking her coffee.

“It’s okay Eliza, we all have those moments.” Seraphina nodded, reassuring her. The group nodded agreeing with Seraphina, after that it was silent.

Hercules cleared his throat. "Alexander has something to tell Ser.” The former firmly said, narrowing his eyes at Alexander.

The barista called their names.

“I’ll get it.” Alexander said as he got up.

“No, you ha-”

“I’ll go help him.” Seraphina interrupted Hercules.

-

Alexander was struggling to carry all four of the drinks because he didn't ask for a drink holder.

Seraphina saw that he was struggling. “Do you need any help?” She asked him, trying to not to upset him.

Alexander frowned. “No, I don’t need your he-” he began to say. He was too distracted to realize that he was about to drop hot coffee on himself.

Seraphina was quick enough to grab it before it could fall and burn either one of them.

Alexander’s eyes widened. He set the coffees on the counter, grabbing the one Seraphina had caught. He pulled her hand towards him, making sure she wasn't hurt.

“Oh my god, are you okay? I should have been more careful. I’m... sorry.” He apologized to her.

“It’s okay, I’m okay. As far as I know. I mean for all we know I could be injured but we wouldn't know right now because of the adrenaline. You don't have to apologize, it is okay, we’re both fine.” Alexander shook his head as he let go of her hand.

Alexander sighed through his nose. “No, I mean I’m sorry about last night. I can see that you guys are good friends. I was having a rough day and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I’m," he struggled to say the last word, "sorry.”

Seraphina could see and hear that he meant it. His apology was honest.

“Hey, it’s okay. I am," she paused, "sorry too, I should not have lost my temper. I hope that we can push aside what happened last night and become... friends?” Seraphina hesitated to ask.

Alexander lifted his head. All he could do was stare at her, he was looking into her eyes. _‘She has the prettiest eyes. The way the blue-green with the hint of gold just... fits well together. It's interesting. I could stare into these eyes forever.’ _He thought.__

Alexander realized he hadn’t said anything in the last few minutes. “Yes, that would be nice.”

They smiled at one another. They came to an agreement. Seraphina would take two drinks while Alexander would take the other two.

“You know I heard that you only apologize to John, Hercules, and Lafayette. So, what made you apologize to me because we both know that you weren’t going to do that so easily. What changed?” Seraphina asked Alexander while they were walking to their group.

“Well, after you saved me a trip to the store for a new shirt. And prevented either of us getting burnt. I realized I felt so bad because I misjudged you and to be honest that doesn’t happen often. I thought you were worthy of an apology unlike some people." Alexander felt a shiver crawl up his spine. "And I could never resist a pretty face.”

She turned her head to look at him, her eyes widened and mouth gaping open. Her cheeks flushed red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the ages, one more time
> 
> Ages:  
> Peggy, Alexander, and Maria are 21.  
> Lafayette, Aaron, Eliza, and John are 22.  
> Angelica, Seraphina, and Hercules are 23.  
> James (M.) and Thomas are 24.
> 
> French translation:  
> My dear -> Mon Cher


	6. Coffee Shop Apologies: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last of the Coffee Shop Apologies chapters, yaaayy!! Alexander and Seraphina's relationship is slowly improving. As the gang has a nice time in the coffee shop, they start to talk about more serious matters such as what had happened that day when they all found Seraphina's work space trashed and all of her work was ruined. Certain relationships are slowly forming. We also have a few surprise guests! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations: 
> 
> Hello -> Bonjour
> 
> Yes -> Oui
> 
> Janet is background character who owns the coffee shop that everyone goes too.

Hercules noticed the two coming back. They were talking, much friendlier than they were last night and a few minutes ago.

‘What happened in the last 5 minutes?’ Hercules thought. Alexander and Seraphina were a few feet away from everyone.

The group took notice of Seraphina's shocked expression and her scarlet red cheeks. They assumed it had something to do with what Alexander said.

“Hey guys. What’d we miss?” Alexander asked.

He handed Hercules and Lafayette their tea.

He walked back to Seraphina, grabbing his and John’s coffee's. When he got the coffees, his fingers brushed against hers.

He gave her a quick wink before he sat down.

Seraphina did not put too much thought into Alexander’s antics, so she let him be. Her cheeks now had a pink tint.

“We were just... discussing who we... uh think messed up... Ser’s art room.” Peggy hesitantly responded. The others nodded.

“Oh, right.” Seraphina whispered to herself. She took a sip of her coffee.

“We don’t have to talk about this right now if you don’t want to, you know.” Hercules told her, leaning forward in his seat.

Seraphina shook her head . “No, it’s fine. I mean we had to talk about it at some point, right?” She held her coffee in both hands, focusing on the design on the cup. She didn't want to see the pity looks they had on their faces.

“Who would do such a thing?" Eliza asked.

"That was so mean and cruel.” Peggy finished for her. Everyone either shrugged their shoulders or tilted their heads.

John turned in his seat. “What are you gonna if you find out who did it?” John asked Seraphina.

“What can I do? I mean it’s not like the person who did it is going to pay for any of the damages. So there’s not much I can do you know.” Seraphina answered him. The group nodded, yeah's were heard here and there.

“Can we talk about something else? Please.” Seraphina pleaded. They could see that this was a sensitive topic for her.

-

A person in a magenta sweater spotted a familiar face in the back of the coffee shop.

-

“Did I tell you guys about what happened between me a-” Alexander was interrupted by the one and only... Thomas.

“Phi! I heard what happened? How are you? Are you okay? What can I do to help?” Thomas asked question after question.

Thomas rushed over to her. He took her coffee out of her hand and set it on the table in front of her. He sat in her lap, hugging her.

Seraphina placed one hand on his back, the other on his knee. Seraphina was surprised to see her friends at RUCS. She was a little frightened because Thomas came out of nowhere.

Aaron walked over to the two. “Are you okay? If you need anything, we’re here for you.” Aaron asked Seraphina. He set his hand on her shoulder to provide her with a bit of comfort.

“Jefferson! What are you doing here? Why are you touching her? Go away.” Alexander told Thomas as he rushed to “save” Seraphina from evil.

“Bonjour cousin. What are you doing here?” Lafayette asked Thomas, taking a sip of his coffee, enjoying the “show”.

“Isn’t obvious. We were getting coffee and noticed our little Phi-Phi was here. We heard what happened and we had to make sure she was okay.” Thomas answered Lafayette.

-

John mouthed ‘Phi-Phi’. Peggy leaned closer towards the group.

“That’s Thomas' nickname for Seraphina. She's asked him to change her nickname but he says that he will never change it. Ever since the day he met her. It's always been Phi-Phi.” Peggy whispered.

“How long have they been friends?” Hercules asked.

“They’ve been friends since she was a sophomore and he was a Junior in high school.” She answered.

“How do you not know this? You guys are cousins, aren’t you?” John asked Lafayette.

“(Yes) we are but we do not talk all the time. He didn't mention anything to say that they were friends.” Lafayette replied.

They looked back to see Aaron scolding Thomas and Alexander.

-

While they were talking with Seraphina and Thomas smacking Alexander.

James was ordering their drinks. After paying, he was looking for his boyfriend and Aaron.

He spotted the magenta sweater and walked over.

-

Alexander was trying to pull Thomas’ off of Seraphina. It wasn't working for him.

Thomas kept smacking Alexander's hands and Alexander would return the favor. He was being careful so he wouldn't get Seraphina caught in the crossfire.

"Would you two stop it." Aaron scolded the two. Thomas and Alexander weren't listening.

“Thomas stop it, you're smothering the poor girl. Let her go.” Thomas pouted at his boyfriend.

"I don't wanna." He rested his head on Seraphina's shoulder.

Alexander narrowed his eyes at Thomas.

“You’re a giant toddler.” Seraphina commented.

Seraphina looked at Aaron and they smirked at each other.

“No.” Thomas said, extending the O. He stuck his tongue out at the two causing all three of them to laugh.

Alexander was now full on flaring at the man in the magenta sweater.

“Hey genius, lower your voice, you keep out of trouble and you lower our choices of being kicked out... again.” Aaron scolded Thomas.

“Can we get back to what we were talking about? You can leave Jefferson.” Alexander grumbled.

The barista called their names.

“They called our names, we should go now.” James told Thomas and Aaron.

“What? But we just got here.” Thomas whined. He threw his head back.

“No. no he’s right. Our deadline is coming up soon and you know us, we may know our stuff but we’re lazy.” Aaron stated. He tried to pull Thomas off of Seraphina's lap.

“Of course, I know. It took forever to finish our projects when we were paired up.” Seraphina replied to Aaron.

Aaron let go of Thomas so he could look at Seraphina.

“To be fair you procrastinated too.” Aaron pursed his lips, pointing his finger at her.

Seraphina waved her hand at Aaron, turning away from him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. You guys should go get your coffee before someone takes it and I'm sure Janet's on her way to kick you out, again.” Seraphina warned them.

James and Aaron nodded.

“Yeah, we’ll see you some other time then. Maybe we can go out to lunch or something?” James asked as he pulled Thomas off of her lap.

Aaron pulled Thomas out the door before he could do anything else.

Seraphina turned her head to smile and nod her head at James. “Yeah, definitely. You guys have my number, text me sometime.”

James nodded his head, saying his farewells to everyone. He walked to the counter and got their coffees before walking out the door to meet his boyfriend and Aaron.

“You have their numbers?!” Alexander asked, shocked and a little upset.

“Yeah, what about it?” Seraphina replied in a nonchalant manner.

“WhAt AbOuT iT?!”

“I don't know why you’re making such a big deal out of it. We’re friends.” Seraphina replied in the same tone, ignoring Alexander’s sarcasm.

-

“Should we stop him?” Hercules whispered while leaning over.

“No, it just got interesting. Man, I wish I had some popcorn” Peggy sighed.

“Peggy!” Eliza exclaimed, hitting her shoulder.

“I kind of agree with you.” John said, agreeing with Peggy.

“John! You guys are horrible.” Eliza sighed, shaking her head.

“Shhh, we can’t hear what they’re saying.” Hercules whispered.

-

“I don’t see why you’re freaking out. I am friends with them. By the way how do you know Thomas?” Seraphina asked Alexander.

“Oh my god you use his first name. I’m- he- he’s my enemy.” Alexander stammered.

Seraphina narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. “Do YOU have a problem with that, Alexander? Do you not like that I'm friends with them? Because I don’t see how that’s any of your damn business.” Seraphina questioned.

Alexander's head was down. He was fidgeting with his jacket. “I-I-I mean... I-I-I’m only l-looking out f-for you.” Alexander began to stutter.

-

“Oh my god, guys, guys, guys, guys, he’s stuttering. He’s actually stuttering, he NEVER stutters.” John whispered holding Lafayette’s arm.

Lafayette had to set his coffee down. He was worried John would shake his arm and coffee would go flying everywhere.

“What do we do?” Peggy asked, not taking her eyes off the “scene”.

“We can’t interrupt them. She’ll kill us, along with Alexander.” Eliza said, taking a sip of her coffee.

“So, we wait out?” Lafayette asked, not quite understanding what's going on.

“Wait out?” John and Eliza questioned Lafayette. They were trying to understand what he meant.

“Do you mean wait it out Laf?” Hercules asked the French man. Lafayette nodded, bouncing in his seat.

“Oui, oui that is the phrase.” Lafayette replied to Hercules. The group nodded their heads.

-

“I don’t need anyone looking out for me. I’ve been doing fine on my own.” Seraphina snapped.

She grabbed her coffee and walked out the door. No specific place in mind. She didn’t like talking about things like that.

_'Stupid Alexander. And stupid puppy dog eyes. And his stupid caring side. Ugh' _She thought, kicking a pebble. _'I'm gonna have to apologize. Ugh' _____

She stopped to take a sip of her coffee. _'Stupid feelings.' _She didn't like it when she got upset. Especially at times when someone showed they cared about her.__

She was standing beside Peggy's car.

-

“I’ll go after her.” Eliza stood up from her seat. She threw her cup away and rushed after Seraphina.

Alexander walked closer to the couch and leaned against it.

“Is she going to be alright?” John asked Peggy.

“Yeah, she'll be okay. Give her a minute. She’s had a rough morning and she's stressed with what happened to the art room.” Peggy replied.

“C’mon, let’s go. Maybe we can do something else today.” Hercules stood up.

"Okay." Lafayette and John murmured.

Alexander nodded. Everyone was gathering their belongings.

Lafayette threw his cup away and glanced out the window. He saw Seraphina and Eliza talking. _'I hope Ser is okay.' _Lafayette thought.__

___'I'm gonna have to apologize again. I didn't mean to upset her. How could she be friends with Thomas? He's so blegh and she's so... not like Thomas.' _Alexander thought.__ _ _

_____'Alex has a big mouth. Ugh. I guess it's not his fault. He's definitely going to apologize.' _Hercules thought.__ _ _ _ _

_______'Alex and his temper. We were having fun. I guess it's not entirely his fault. I want to name a turtle story.' _John thought.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

-

Eliza caught up with Seraphina.

“Hey, hey. What happened back there? I thought you said everything was okay.” Eliza asked, she was concerned about Seraphina.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Seraphina repeated, trying not to cry. Eliza hugged Seraphina, reassuring her that everything's going to be okay.

“Do you wanna do something else today? We can have a girls day.” Eliza smiled knowing that Seraphina would crack a smile.

Seraphina chuckles. “I promise I’m okay. Honest. I'm having a rough day, I guess.”

“That’s okay." Eliza nodded. "I know you might not want to hear this but you need to apologize to Alexander.”

Seraphina sighs through her nose. “I know, I will. Next time I see him I’ll apologize to him.”

John walked out the door. “Hey guys.” John waved at the two.

“Aww, crap.” Seraphina murmurs.

Eliza overheard, she put a hand over her mouth to try and hide her laughter. After a minute she was able to collect herself. “Hey guys.” Eliza greeted him.

Peggy was the first of the remaining people in the group to walk out the door.

“What are your guys' plans for today?” John asks the girls. Peggy was now standing beside John.

“Hmm, I don’t have anything else planned.” Peggy checked her phone, she saw she had nothing for today.

“How about you two?” John asked, staring at Eliza and Seraphina, he focused more on the latter.

“I know, I’m free until 6 tonight. Angelica and I have the same project, so we figured we’d work on it together.” Eliza said checking her phone, making sure she had the right time. John stared at Seraphina.

“I’m free, I guess. I have nothing planned for today.” Seraphina shrugged her shoulders, looking at the ground.

Hercules, Lafayette, and Alexander finally walked out of the coffee shop. They stood behind John and Peggy.

“Do you still want to hang?” Lafayette asked.

The girls cracked a smile.

“Do you mean hangout?” Seraphina asked, to make sure she understood him.

“Oui. Isn’t that what I said?” Lafayette asked, confused.

“I mean, yeah, you could say that. But people usually say hangout. I don't know if you could pull that off. Sorry Laf.” Seraphina smiled at Lafayette. She didn't realize she called him by his nickname.

Lafayette smirked and winked at Seraphina. “There is nothing I can’t pull off.”

Seraphina’s cheeks turned pink. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

“We can hang out at Ser’s place again.” Peggy thought out loud.

“Yeah-wait, why is it always my place?” Seraphina asked Peggy. 

“Your… place… is the… nicest?” Peggy said, unsure of what she was actually gonna say. It was a go with the flow thought.

Seraphina tilted her head.

Peggy put her hands up, as she backed away from Seraphina. She walked backwards, going around the car in the direction of the drivers side.

“Ugh. If we must.” Seraphina groaned.

“We’re gonna hang at Ser’s place, right?” John asked.

“What did I say?” Seraphina was a tad bit annoyed.

John repeated Peggy’s actions but instead of backing up a few feet, he hid behind Lafayette and Hercules.

“We’ll meet you there?” Hercules asked the girls.

"Yep." Eliza responds. The guys start walking to their car. Peggy was already in the driver's seat, unlocks the doors for Seraphina and Eliza.

Seraphina opens the back door. "Hey, I'll be back." She closed the door.

Seraphina walked as fast as she could to catch up with Alexander. She tugged on his wrist and whispered his name.

He turned around with raised his brows. “Hey.” He whispered.

“Hey” She whispered back as she let go of his wrist. She apologized to him.

He chuckles. “It’s okay. I shouldn’t have said those things. It’s your choice to be friends with anyone you choose… even if it is a few people I’m not particularly fond of.”

They both chuckled because he did NOT like Jefferson at all. Madison, Alexander was okay. Since he's Jefferson's boyfriend they have more disputes. Burr was alright, Alexander didn't have many problems with him.

“Okay," she paused, "I’m gonna go back to Peggy and Eliza. I’ll see you in a few.” Seraphina waved, walking towards Peggy’s car.

Alexander stood there for a moment. He was watching Seraphina as she walked away. When she's in the car, that's when he walks towards his boyfriends' car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations (again): 
> 
> Hello -> Bonjour
> 
> Yes -> Oui


	7. We Want to Know More About You: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is at Ser's place. Peggy has a "fun" game in mind. Ser sees the way the boys are with each other and she wants that but she doesn't know how to have a relationship like that. This has a small preview of the game that the gang will be playing. Wonder what's gonna happen next? Until next time! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many different seats for everyone, you know gotta have options XD
> 
> Warning: minor cursing (just one word)

Seraphina wasn’t paying much attention to what the sisters were talking about. Instead, she was looking out the window, thinking about the last 24 hours. 

Peggy parked the car and Seraphina was drawn out of her thoughts. Listening to Peggy talk with her thoughts were all over the place. 

Peggy wasn't focusing on one thought, she kept moving on to another. 

Eliza chuckled at her sister. 

Seraphina was the first to exit the car. 

As Peggy and Eliza were exiting the car when the guys arrived parking beside them. 

John and Lafayette were the first to exit the car, greeting the girls with a smile. 

Peggy and Eliza did the same, Seraphina was too in her head to realize what was happening. 

-

Hercules opened the car door, ready to exit the car when he turned his head in Alexander's direction. 

Alexander was preoccupied with his mess, picking up papers off the floor. He sighed in frustration. 

"See, this is why you don't sit in the front seat. You always make a mess." Hercules scolded Alexander. 

-

Peggy, Eliza, Lafayette, and John turned toward so they could listen to the two. 

Lafayette rolled his eyes; this wasn't the first time they've had this conversation. 

-

"It's not my fault. You're the one who slammed on the brakes." Alexander grumbled. "You owe me a new bag." 

"What? Why?" 

"When you slammed on the breaks you made me spill coffee on my bag." 

Hercules sighed at his boyfriends behavior. 

Alexander closed the door, walking towards the others. 

Hercules followed Alexander's lead. He put his arms around Alexander's waist, he put his head on Alexander's shoulder. He pecked the former's neck a few times. 

Lafayette smirked; he knew what Hercules was doing. 

John shook his head at the two, glancing over at Seraphina. 

Seraphina tried not to stare for too long, instead she glanced at the two every now and then. There was something about them, about the four of them that made her want what they had. She wanted, no longed for someone to care for her. She wanted the kind of relationship that they have. 

John noticed the way she glanced at Hercules and Alexander. For a split second he thought he saw a flicker of sadness in her eyes. His brows furrowed in confusion; he didn't understand why she would be sad. He kind of had an idea. He wanted to ask her but he also didn't want to push her. John shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. 

Alexander was squirming against Hercules. 

"You forgive me, now don't you?" Hercules continued to tease Alexander. 

Alexander nodded his head. 

“I’m gonna go open the door. You can sit wherever you want. I'll be down in a few." Seraphina mumbled walking away. She unlocked the door, leaving it open for the others. And set her bag down on the table beside the door and walked up the stairs to change into slippers. 

-

Eliza's eyes followed her; she could tell that something was up with Seraphina. 

Peggy groaned, rolling her eyes. "I'm trying to enjoy my day here. Now is not the time to rile each other." 

-

Eliza followed after her. She entered the house, setting her bag down. She knew Seraphina would be upstairs changing into slippers, it was her daily routine. 

Seraphina was in her closet, setting her shoes on the shoe rack. 

Eliza walked into her room, the floor creaked under her, alerting Seraphina. 

She turned to see Eliza standing there and she let out a high pitch scream. 

She hit her head on the wall behind her. "Ow." 

Eliza rushed towards her. "Oh my god! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I should have told you I was here." Eliza was holding Seraphina's head. 

"I'm fine. Nothing like a concussion to get the afternoon started." 

"You're being overdramatic." Eliza let go of her head. 

"Yes, I am." 

"What was that outside?" Seraphina closed her closet door then walked towards her bed. She put her slippers on. 

-

While the two were talking the rest of the group walked into the house. They set their stuff down and went to sit in the living room. 

Alexander went to the kitchen grabbing paper towels to try and dry his bag, it wasn't working. 

"Mine!" Peggy exclaimed. As she ran to get to the pillow on the floor that was closest to the entrance of the living room. 

John, Hercules, and Lafayette froze when she ran by. 

"Where did she come from?" John moved his head closer to them. He asked quietly, he was afraid if he spoke too loud Peggy would do something. 

"She was behind us the entire time." Hercules added. He was looking back and forth. 

"She is fast." Lafayette commented. The three nodded their heads. They followed Peggy. 

Hercules and John sat on the couch. 

Lafayette sat on a pillow in front of the sliding glass door and between the beanbag chair and recliner. 

-

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

Eliza pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." 

"Nothing happened." 

Eliza sighed and hugged Seraphina. "Why do you always try to hide your feelings? You keep these feelings bottled up and it never ends well." 

"I know." 

Eliza sighed through her nose and released her. She grabbed Seraphina's wrist, pulling so they could go downstairs. 

"What is it with you Schuyler's and pulling me places?" 

Eliza either ignored her or didn't hear her. 

Seraphina didn't expect Eliza to respond to her. 

When they stepped off of the stairs, Eliza released her wrist. 

Eliza walked into the living room while Seraphina stood in the entrance. 

"Do you guys want something to drink?" There were murmurs of water from the group. 

When she walked away, she realized Alexander was the only one missing. 

-

Eliza sat in the recliner. 

Seraphina went to the kitchen to get everyone their water. 

-

She walked into the kitchen to see Alexander aggressively rubbing his bag. She furrowed her brows. "What're you doing?" 

Alexander jumped in fright. "Oh. You scared me." 

"I can see that. At least you didn't hit your head on the wall." Seraphina chuckled. 

"Is that what I heard? I thought it was a car backfiring." Alexander joked. 

"Ha ha." 

"I try." 

"Anyway, what's up?" She looked at his bag to see the coffee stain. She gasped. "Okay, stop scrubbing. No more scrubbing that will only make it worse." 

Alexander nodded. "Okay. What do I do now?" 

She moved her mouth to the side with pursed lips. "I don't know but I do know that scrubbing is bad." 

Alexander looked at her, mouth gaping open. "What? You made it seem like you knew what you were doing." 

She nodded. "Yeah, sorry." She lifted the bag. "This bag isn't gonna go back to the way it was before. I mean as long as you don't mind a coffee stain, you'll be fine." 

"I don't want a stain." 

"I know, I know." She pat his shoulder. 

-

“Let’s play truth or dare.” Peggy was on her knees, bouncing up and down on a pillow. 

-

When Seraphina heard the, she ran out of the kitchen. "Peggy no." 

"Peggy yes." Peggy said, nodding her head as she bounced on the pillow. 

"Peggy. No." 

"Why can't we play truth or dare?" John asked, interrupting the two. 

"See. John wants to play." Peggy held her hand on John's direction. 

-

"You guys are doomed." She started to walk away. 

-

"Wait-wait, what does that mean? Ser! Ser!" John frantically asked. 

Eliza shook her head. "You guys have no idea what you've done." 

John shook his head. "I don't want to play anymore." 

"You can't take it back. We're playing truth or dare." 

"Peggy." Eliza tried to get her sister to stop. 

Peggy shook her head, pouting. "No. We're playing." 

No one told her no. 

-

"I can hang your bag in my art room. Maybe air drying it will be better?" 

Alexander sighed. "No, it's okay. Hercules is going to get me a new bag. We should get back out there huh?" 

Seraphina nodded. "Oh, hang on. I have to bring the waters. Help me?" 

"Sure." They grabbed the waters. 

Seraphina was too lazy to get cups and ice so she and Alexander got cold water bottles from the fridge. 

-

He gave everyone their waters while Seraphina was putting refilling the fridge. 

He sat between John and Hercules on the couch. 

-

She walked back to the living room and sat on the bean bag chair between Lafayette and Eliza. 

Eliza handed her a water bottle. 

"Thanks." She muttered. 

Peggy was staring at everyone. 

Seraphina sighed, throwing her head back. "Okay Peggy. Who do you want to go first?" 

Peggy giggled, clapping her hands. "Okay. Okay. Give me second." 

Eliza threw the pillow she was leaning on at Peggy. 

Peggy caught it. "Hey. What was that for?" 

"You say you want to play truth or dare and you haven't thought of who you wanted to go first." Eliza told her. 

"You had plenty of time to think about this." Seraphina added. 

"I was talking and trying to convince you that we should play." 

"You can multitask." 

"I can't think about something else and talk at the same time." 

Seraphina groaned. 

"Pick someone." Eliza said. 

"Okay. Okay. Fine. John, truth or dare.” 

"I don't wanna." 

"Why not?" Peggy asked him. 

He sunk back into the couch. "I'm scared." 

"No, don't be scared. This will be fun." John glanced over at Seraphina and Eliza. 

"It's okay John. Peggy's gonna give us some crazy dare or a weird truth at some point." Eliza smiled, trying to calm his nerves. She pointed her thumb at Seraphina. "This one doesn't like playing with Peggy because she always gets some crazy dare. You'll be fine." 

John nodded, looking away from the two. “Okay, fine. Truth?” His leg was bouncing, he was nervous and a little scared. 

“Truth?” Peggy asked, wanting to confirm that truth was his final answer. 

John nodded. 

“Okay.” She nodded and folded her hands on her lap. She didn’t say anything for what felt like hours but was actually 3 minutes. 

“Ask him a question.” Alex shouted. 

“Okay. Okay. Fine. This one is gonna be a boring one. Is it true that you are planning on getting a turtle?” 

John gasped as his eyes widened. “You-you ruined my surprise.” He whined. 

“You were actually going to buy a turtle. I thought we were joking.” Hercules turned to face John. 

John rested his head onto the palm of his hand. “I wasn’t.” He mumbled. 

“That would have been a fun surprise. Yes?” Lafayette asked, taking a sip of his water. 

Alexander and Hercules shook their heads. 

“No? Why?” Lafayette set his water beside him. 

Alexander tilted his head. “You know how John is with pets. He goes through a phase." 

"First, he wants a pet and then if he does get the pet, we are the ones who are left to take care of it.” Hercules finished. 

“That’s not true.” 

“Yes. Yes, it is.” 

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

“No.” 

“Yes.” John and Alexander bantered with each other for a while. 

Eliza, Peggy, and Lafayette were trying to hide their laughter. 

Hercules was shaking his head at their behavior. 

Seraphina had enough. “Stop it.” 

They stopped and turned to look at her. 

“He started it.” Alexander pointed at John. 

“No he did.” John pointed at Alexander. 

“No.” 

"Yes." 

"No." 

Seraphina stood up and clapped her to get their attention. “Hey. What did I say?” 

Peggy was now laughing her ass off. 

Lafayette was giggling to himself. 

Eliza was smiling, she knew she was enjoying this a little too much and she didn't care. 

Hercules lips twitched, he tried not to smile but he couldn't help it. It was funny to see Seraphina "scold" the two. 

“Stop it.” Alexander and John mumbled. 

"Exactly. Are you two gonna do it again?" 

"No." They mumbled. 

Seraphina sat back down. 

Lafayette stopped his giggling, drinking some more water. 

John turned to face his boyfriends. “It’ll be different this time. I promise.” He tried to pull an innocent face at his boyfriends. 

They weren't buying it. “No John. No turtle and that’s final.” Hercules declared. 

John turned away, mumbling to himself. 

Peggy was finally able to catch her breath, she drank some water. 

Eliza saw her sister's red face. She didn't think Peggy could talk anymore right now. “Okay. John it’s your turn to pick someone.” Eliza said on behalf of Peggy. 

John narrowed his eyes, eyeing everyone. He smirked. “Okay, Alex, truth or dare? Truth okay-” 

Everyone shouted at him, “Hey!” and “That’s not how you play the game.” 

John groaned. “Fine, fine. Truth or dare? Alex.” 

“Dare.” 

The sisters and Lafayette gasped; Hercules eyes widened. 

Seraphina's brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Oh my god. This is gonna be so bad.” Eliza whispered to Seraphina. 

“Really?” Seraphina looked up at Eliza. Eliza nodded. 

“Dare. Okay.” John paused, trying to collect his thoughts.


End file.
